Animal Rights
by Myste
Summary: Why are Bella's eyes red? What are the Cullens hiding from Edward? Originally a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. ABANDONED
1. Vegetarian?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bella, Alice, or Edward -cries-

EPOV

"Alice, have you seen Bella?" I asked. Bella had mysteriously disappeared a few hours ago and I was anxious for her return.

"Yeah, she's coming back in exactly a minute," she replied cheerfully. I sighed in relief; every second that Bella spent away from me caused me worry. Suddenly, Alice's expression became blank. I looked into her mind to see her latest vision, but it was too confusing and I only got a couple of glimpses before she pulled out of her trance and started laughing.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," she choked out between giggles. I scowled; Alice was blocking me out of her mind by singing the Barney "I Love You" song.

_I love you,  
You love me,  
We're a happy family..._

A minute later, Bella bounded into the room gracefully. She skipped over to me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Bella! Where have you been?" I tried unsuccessfully to glare at her. I could never stay mad at Bella.

"Hunting," she grinned.

I was confused. "Why didn't you have me come with you? You know, just as a precaution, so you don't accidentally kill a human. You're still only a newborn, even if you do have amazing self-control."

Bella looked me in the eye, still grinning. I gasped; her eyes were bright red.

"B-Bella! What did you do?" I practically screamed.

She smiled innocently and held up a small paperback book. I jumped up to look at the title. On the front of book, in small bold letters spelled "Animal Have Rights Too!"

"This book showed me how killing animals is wrong and inhumane. I've decided to stop eating animals and become a vegetarian!" Bella said proudly.

My mouth fell open and I gazed at her in shock for several minutes before Alice fell out of her chair in hysterics.

**Please review! This is my first fanfic, so please give me advice on how to improve my writing! Thanks!**


	2. That Stupid Little Book

**EPOV**

I glared at Alice. "Alice, this _really_ isn't funny." Alice showed no signs of quieting down soon, so I growled at her. Alice jumped back up and plopped back into her chair with a heartbreaking expression. I might have given her sympathy, but I had learned many decades ago that Alice had extraordinary acting abilities.

I took a deep breath. I need to calm down. Where was Jasper when you need him? Right on cue, Jasper leapt into the room and glared balefully at me after seeing Alice's sorrowful expression.

"How dare you cause my wife anguish! I can't believe you have the nerve to agitate a beautiful young–" I snorted at the word 'young'. Alice was well over 50 years old. "– woman like her! I propose we take this outside and settle this amongst ourselves," Jasper said angrily.

Jasper's thoughts told a completely different story though.

_I hope he says yes… Emmett won't fight with me anymore. Curse you stupid video games! I wish Alice really were upset so I'd have a real excuse to fight with him, but he obviously knows Alice is faking since he can read minds. Oh crap! He can read minds! Oh well… Please say yes, Edward! I _need_ to throw someone into a tree! Please!!!_

"Not now, Jasper, I sorta have a problem here," I said, rolling my eyes. Alice grinned again and I glared at her.

"Come on, Jasper, I'll tell you and the family what happened," she giggled. She tugged his arm and pulled him out of the room.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to Bella, who was smiling innocently. As I tried to figure out what to do with her, I heard the faint sounds of Alice talking to the rest of my family. Oddly enough, Alice kept her voice too quiet to be heard by me, even with my enhanced hearing, and the rest of my family were blocking their minds so I couldn't hear their conversation. However, I was too worried about Bella to be concerned about them, so I decided to ignore them.

A few seconds later, my family entered, still blocking their minds. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at them. They returned my glare with innocent, saint-like expressions. Something was definitely up.

"Edward, Bella, why don't we discuss this in my study?" Carlisle said.

"Okay!" Bella replied cheerfully.

"Edward?" Carlisle inquired.

"Sure," I grumbled.

Carlisle led Bella and me up our narrow stairwell and to his private study. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed something different.

"Carlisle, where's our calendar?" I asked. Carlisle face showed guilt, kind of like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh… um… I'm not quite sure," he muttered, "But that's not important right now."

Carlisle opened the door to his study and held it open for us. Then, when we were all inside, he closed the door and sat down behind his desk.

"Okay, Edward, Bella, what's the problem?"

"Bella has decided to become a… 'vegetarian'," I stated grimly.

Carlisle was perplexed. "Why is that bad? And wasn't she already a vegetarian? Aren't we all?"

"Carlisle, she's decided to stop drinking animal blood because she read some ridiculous book about animal rights! Look at her eyes! She drank a human!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Animals Have Rights Too! is _so_ not 'some ridiculous book'! If you would read it, you'd turn into a vegetarian too!" Bella shouted.

"Bella," Carlisle said kindly, "how about you lend me that book for 5 minutes so I can read it and try to understand your point of view. If I don't see a reason for becoming a… vegetarian, then will you promise me to stop hunting humans?"

"Okay!" Bella handed him the small book. I smiled in triumph; there was no way that Carlisle, the vampire who had never drank a drop of human blood in over 300 years, would be swayed by a stupid little book.

However, I was about to be proven wrong. Carlisle looked up from the book with a wide smile. "Wow, this book is amazing! It totally changes my view on life! Now I feel sorry for all those little animals I killed." He frowned sorrowfully. "Well, I'm going to be a vegetarian from now on. Bella, do you wish to accompany me on a hunting trip? I know you just went, but I'm not experienced in _real _vegetarian hunting…"

If vampires could die from shock, I know I would've.

**Please, please, please review!!!**


	3. Pixies, Blood, And Insanity

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I can't really think of that much to write in each one.**

**EPOV**

"Edward? _Edward?_ EDWARD!" I blinked. A pixie was standing right in front of me so her nose was 1 inch away from mine.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I stumbled backwards into a wall. I heard the wall crack behind me. Esme was going to kill me. How on earth did a pixie get in our house? Did pixies even _exist?_ I took a closer look. Oh, it wasn't a pixie. It was Alice. Oops.

"Finally! You're showing signs of life! You've been standing there with your mouth open for half an hour," Alice informed me. "What happened?"

"C-Carlisle… Bella… s-stupid b-b-book," I stammered incoherently.

"Carlisle, Bella, stupid book?" she asked with a bewildered expression.

I took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Bella let Carlisle read the book, and now that evil book has convinced _Carlisle_ to stop drinking from animals!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Carlisle, _Carlisle_, the vampire who swore to never kill a human, has changed his mind because of that book! Aren't you even a little bit worried?" I screamed.

"Well, maybe that book is really persuasive," she stated. I couldn't believe it. Carlisle had decided to drink from humans and Alice wasn't reacting at all.

I gave her a concerned look. "Alice… are you feeling okay? Do you feel mentally unstable? _Are you going insane?_"

Alice gave me a death glare. "I wasn't insane in 1918, and I'm not insane now!" she said angrily and marched out of the room. Uh oh, Jasper was going to murder me for upsetting Alice. I need to apologize before she tells Jasper.

"Alice, Alice, wait!" I ran downstairs after her. "Alice, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just–" I was interrupted by the front door opening as Bella and Carlisle returned from their so-called 'vegetarian' hunting.

"Hello, son, the humans in Seattle are quite delicious! You should try them!" Carlisle said cheerfully, smiling at me with blood-red eyes. I just stared; the image of Carlisle with red eyes just didn't fit. It seemed so… wrong.

"So, Edward, do you want to read my book?" Bella asked.

Should I? I wanted to see what was in the book that convinced my wife and father to drink humans, but what if the book convinced me too? I couldn't decide whether I should investigate the book or not.

**So... should he or should he not? Please review!!!**


	4. Old McDonalds Had A Cow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( (But I rrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy wish I did!)**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks :( I didn't really know what to put in the book :o  
**

**EPOV**

After several minutes of deliberating, I reached my decision. I hoped it was the right one.

"Sorry, Bella, I don't think I will. I'm not taking any risks," I finally said. Bella pouted and stared at me pleadingly. Then, Jasper entered the hallway by the front door, and went to comfort a frowning Alice.

"Puh-leeeeeeeaaasse, Edward? It would mean sooo much to me!" Bella begged with an adorably sad expression on her face.

"Well…"

"Oh, come on, Edward, don't be a scaredy-mountain lion," Jasper taunted, "I'll read it with you if you're afraid."

"Excuse me? I'm not scared of a _book_." I replied angrily.

"Prove it," Jasper said smugly.

"Fine!" I grumbled. "You're reading it with me though." Jasper just rolled his eyes, took the book from Bella, and dragged me into our living room. Jasper and I flopped down onto the couch and opened the book.

"Okay… Prologue: The Life of an Animal," Jasper announced.

"Jasper, you don't have to say it out loud. I know how to read," I sighed. Jasper just rolled his eyes. I ignored him and looked back at the book.

_**Prologue:**_

_The Life of an Animal_

_The average animal leads a horrible life. They don't have any freedom! They're not allowed to go to the mall, they can't watch a movie, and they can't even eat at McDonalds! _

I giggled – this book was pretty stupid so far.

"Shut up!" Jasper whispered. "I'm reading!"

_Most humans do not take pity on animals. After all, have you ever brought an animal to McDonalds? No, you probably eat them there._

I snorted. This honestly was the craziest piece of junk I've ever read.

_The reason why animals have such a horrible life is because there are too many humans in the world to mistreat them. That is why you should eat humans instead of animals. The End._

I looked at the book in confusion. "How is this the end? There's still, like, 100 pages left in here."

"I dunno," Jasper replied. He flipped to page 2.

_Eat._

I flipped to page 3.

_Humans._

Page 4

_Not._

Page 5

_Animals._

Page 6

_Eat._

Page 7

_Humans._

I shut the book in disgust. "I can't believe how much paper they wasted by just typing one word a page in this stupid book. They're such tree killers."

Jasper turned to me angrily. "And you, my brother, are such an animal killer. I'm so disgusted at you!"

"Excuse me?" I said in shock.

"I can't believe that this book hasn't changed you! Don't you feel sorry for that cutesy wittle bunny wabbit you killed yesterday? Have a heart, Edward!" Jasper ranted. "I think that we should kill those nasty humans who eat cows."

I gaped at him. I tried to read his mind to see if he was being serious or not

_Eat. Humans. Not. Animals. Eat. Humans. Not. Animals. Eat…_

What the heck? Okay, now my family was really creeping me out. I wondered whether evil aliens had kidnapped them and replaced them with robots in an attempt to make me go insane. Actually, you know, that is a very plausible theory…

Suddenly, I had a strange feeling in my throat… I felt thirsty… for human blood… Oh no! The book must be hypnotizing me! It must have hypnotized Carlisle, Bella, and Jasper too! What do I do?

"Are you going hunting with me?" Jasper asked. "Are you going to help me save the animal population?"

Oh crap.

**Ooh... cliffie! Is the book an evil hypnotic device sent from the Volturi? Or are the Cullens just playing a prank on Edward? Keep guessing! (And keep reviewing!!!)**

**Also, check out my two other stories: Soul Mates and Where's My Happy Ending?  
**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am abandoning Animal Rights, Soul Mates, and Where's My Happy Ending?. I just don't really like the Twilight series anymore. If you want to continue this story on your own, feel free to do so. However, please ask me before doing so!

I am obsessed with Harry Potter right now, so I'm going to be writing Harry Potter fan fictions for now. I have many different ideas for stories, so I'll try to get some posted as soon as I can! I haven't written much of anything though, so it might be a while.

If you're looking for some good fan fictions to read right now, please check out my favorite stories and author's list! I especially recommend Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony. It is one of the best fan fictions I have ever read! There are two sequels to it - Flawed Perfection and Full Circle.

I hope to have some updates soon!

Yours truly,

Rose


End file.
